Lean On Me
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: "You can lean on me, I'm your best friend, but I want to be more than best friends…I want you, to be mine, now and forever" ONE SHOT, my friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite, once we're done uploading, I'm going to have a poll on my wall. 9 out of 35


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 9th out of 35.**

**So guys! Please comment, vote, keep updated and review! ))))))**

**Oh, and by the way, this story is back when Natsu and the gang came back from the Tenrou Island incident.**

~:~

**Lucy POV**

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" I say with a smile

"Yeah it is" Natsu says with his goofy grin

"It's too bad we don't have the other Fairy Tail building, it could've been like good old times" I said while sitting down at a stool by the bar. Suddenly the guild doors flung open, all eyes were on the man, he was short, had green hair, maybe in his 40s wearing a tux, his eyes were red and his lips were formed into a frown.

"Is Lucy Heartfilia here?" he asked

"Yes, I'm here, why?" he said walking up to me. Natsu jumped in the way

"Who are you?" he growled, I walk in front of him

"It's okay Natsu" I say putting my hand on his shoulder

"What's this about?" I ask

"Jude Heartfilia your father is…dead. I'm deeply sorry, about your loss" the man said with a sincere look. I froze in my place, the word I despised the most, ever since my mother died I've always hated that word. I felt the whole guilds eyes staring at me

"How?" I ask

"How?" the man says back

"How did he…die?" I ask trying not to cry

"Well, as you've known, he's been in the hospital for 1 year because he had brain cancer" he said looking at me sympathetically "He also asked me to give you this" he says and hands me a letter than walks out the guild doors. I started crying, then I opened the letter.

_My dearest daughter,_

_Happy Birthday! I know you probably won't be reading this anytime soon, but I know you will come back; after all you are the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I heard rumors that you came back, but I wasn't sure, if you're getting this, that means I'm dead, I know your birthday is tomorrow, but with my health, I don't think I could be able to visit Fairy Tail._

_My health has been deteriorating ever since a year ago when I found out I had brain cancer, I went through countless radiation and chemotherapy plus numerous surgeries to get it removed, but alas it grew too strong to be removed. _

_I know you might be angry with me, but just remember, I will always love you, no matter what. You remind me so much of Layla, her eyes, hair and skin, each day I think of you guys, I hope that one day you forgive me and come visit me. I have faith you will. _

_Lucy, I love you and always will. _

_From, _

_Your always loving Father _

"Father, I love you too" I whispered, tears streaming down my face, I've always wanted to say that, I want to see you one last time!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I yelled to the letter, tears pouring out of my eyes angrily

"I wanted to see you one more time father, I'm sorry I didn't fulfill your wish, but always know, I love you too" I say in a hushed tone, I want to hear his voice again, I want to see him, I want to spend the last moments with my father. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Mira, and Happy walked to me and each took turns to give me supportive things.

"Lucy, it's okay, I'm sure your mother and father are watching over you right now, they'll always be with you" said Erza with a thumbs up.

"Cheer up okay Lucy? Smile, because that's what your parents would want!" said Gray.

"Don't worry Lucy, even though you have no family, we'll be your family from now on, we'll always look after you!" said Natsu with his signature grin, I blush, don't blush!

"Lu-chan! I'm sure he's in heaven right now guiding you to where you're supposed to go" said Levy

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, we'll always be here to support you" said Mira

"I'm sure your dad is happy where he is, who knows, maybe he's in paradise in 'The Land of Fish'!" said Happy, '_typical Happy'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Thanks guys, but I think I want to be alone right now, so I'm going home" I said trying to pull myself together, I exit the guild walking home

**4 days later**

Days have passed and I haven't gone to the guild in a long time. I'm still very upset, they think I'm sick, but the truth is I just want to be alone, I wonder what Natsu's doing…I miss seeing him laugh, and smile, I want to hug him, I want him to tell me everything's okay, but because Natsu is so dense I don't think there's a chance of that happening…suddenly I heard tapping on my window, I open the window and Natsu comes in

"Hey Luce! How are you feeling?" he asks me

"Okay, but I think I'm still sick…" I say trying to convince him, he puts his hand on my forehead

"Well I don't think you're still sick" he says with his piercing eyes

"Well- I- uh…" shit, I hope he doesn't see through my act

"Luce…were you actually sick these past 4 days?" he asked

"Yes" I say trying to lie

"Lucy, I know from anywhere that you're lying, don't lie to me anymore please, I'm your best friend, and your partner, I know you anywhere so I know if you're lying"

"Fine! I was lying but excuse me if my only real family is all gone! I loved him! And I haven't seen him in 7 years! I miss him and I can never see him again! I just- I-"Natsu cut me off by bringing my head to his shoulder, I start crying

"It's okay Luce, let it all out" he said I cry louder and louder

"I think I want to be alone…" I say muffled in his shoulder

"No can do"

"Why not?"

"Because Luce, you can lean on me, I'm your best friend, but I want to be more than best friends, I want you to trust me, I want to know every little thing about you, I want to be part of your life, hell, I want to be in most of your life until we're old! I want to be there for you Luce, during your hard times and those moments when you just need someone to be with! I love you Luce, and I'm not just saying that, I really do" Natsu said sternly, I was about to say something when Natsu cut me off.

"I know I'm being selfish by saying 'T want this' or 'I want that' but I just want to be there for you, I want you to be happy, I want you to be safe…I want you…to be mine" he said. Did he really say that? I love him too! And that was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me! I want to be with him…but what happens if he wants Lisanna back? Then my heart will be broken…but that's a risk I'll have to take!

"Lucy…you are the best thing to ever happen to my life and not for even a second will I want anyone else to be by my side through the good and the bad other than you, you make my days better and my life happier, you have my heart and always will through the best and the worst. My world is only complete by your side and that will forever be the truth, I know that my love for you will never die out and nothing will ever change that" Natsu said

"Aw! Natsu! I've always loved you okay? Never forget that? From the moment you introduced me to Fairy Tail, I've always thought you were the one, to be my prince charming and sweep me off my feet" I say hugging him, tears streaming down my face

"You've made me the happiest girl just saying all those things!" I say looking up at him, he grabs my chin and kisses me passionately, I feel fireworks whenever I kiss him, his lips so soft, it's like paradise, I feel so ecstatic because of what he said! I wish I could replay these moments over and over…

"Lucy…do you want to be…my girlfriend? I know we're moving a bit too fast…but that's because-"I cut him off with a kiss

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Of course" I say with a smile

**The End**


End file.
